


Sweet Little Drummer Boy

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are together in a band, Monochrome Nothings, that’s made up of the Gallagher and Milkovich siblings. They’re actually secretly dating amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Drummer Boy

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**13\. co-stars au** [   
](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/Ask)

**A/N: Hey nonnie this is** **sorta based on**  [that one episode where michael fassbender and james mcavoy were showed artwork of cherik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4-n7XYbqIs)  **hope you like it! Also there’s NSFW stuff if you read further on <3 Also I don’t do Mpreg if you’ve read my other posts. So that’s why i wrote 13 instead. Lastly 18 is **[here](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99028886545/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) **. Enjoy!**

* * *

“So we’re here with Monochrome Nothings one of the new and upcoming bands, who have decided to grace us with their presence today! While the two older Gallaghers are out doing the band’s promo and setting up for the fan sign tonight, we’ll be joined today by three of the other members, lets welcome them to the stage now, lead guitarist Ian!” the host introduced, “Their drummer, Mickey and last but not least his sister Mandy on bass!”

They were met with a rousing round of applause as they took their seats on the couch.

“Still sitting together with him?” the host asked teasingly, directing the question at Ian who was as usual seated next to Mickey all the time. Every interview, every press con, every fan sign, the two were always next to each other.

“We’re close,” Ian said as he casually draped an arm around Mickey.

“No we’re not,” Mickey answered back but he didn’t push Ian’s arm away.

“And you’re not going to come between them? Not gonna sit between them?” the host asked Mandy.

Mandy shook her head with a little laugh, “The two of them are always stealing the spotlight, but I’m alright with it. It’s cute,” Mandy remarked teasing her brother.

“Fans seem to love them don’t they?” the host asked and from the audience there was a loud resounding amount of squeals and screams of ‘yes we love you Gallavich’ amongst others.

“What is this Gallavich thing huh?” the host asked the audience.

“Their ship name!” the majority of the audience shouted back.

“Y’hear that, you two have a ship name,” the host said waggling his eyebrows.

Ian grinned, “Yeah I know. I track what you guys say on Tumblr and Twitter.”

“You’ve seen the artworks then?” the host asked.

“Oh we’ve seen enough to burn some naughty images into my mind,” Mickey answered, “I mean it’s good. It’s really good but why am I the bottom most of the time?”

They all burst into laughter at that. Ah it was a known fact anyway Ian thought, no need to deny that.

“So is it serious between the two?” the host asked Mandy.

Mandy just grinned, “I’m not telling, sorry. My lips a sealed,” she said miming locking her lips and throwing away the key.

“Ian?” the host asked looking to him now.

Oh he’d practiced this a number of times to be able to say it with a straight face now, “Well, we’re in a band so it’s really fan service most of the time,” Ian answered when he was asked.

“Really?” the host prompted, “How about we take a look at these,” he said and then they were shown some pictures on the little screen. “You two holding hands, coming out of the bakery?

“I told you not to hold my hand,” Mickey said as he swatted Ian on the arm, his cheeks heating.

Ian casually laughed it off, “That day was raining he was going to fall.”

“And this kissing on the corner of the street?”

“Ah, no that was Photoshopped,” Ian answered but he knew it wasn’t.

“This one then? The kiss on stage at the concert,”

“That one was the fan’s, they asked us to kiss!” Mickey answered and some of said fans squealed in the crowd.

“Mandy would you support them if your two co-stars were to start dating?” the host asked.

“Definitely,” she answered, “I’d probably be the president of their fan club!”

* * *

“Where’s the goddamned president of the fan club when we need her?” Mickey cursed as they ran from the fans that were chasing them.

Ian was laughing as he held Mickey’s hand tightly in his leading him as they ran away from the fans together, “Probably already at the fan sign,” he answered, “Told you we should’ve left early instead of staying in the hotel room.”

“I was going to prove to you that I don’t always bottom!” Mickey scowled as Ian pulled him down a narrow corridor leading off to the toilets. “What’re we doing here?” he asked.

“We’ll be safe here. I’ll call security and then we’ll get out,” Ian said with a sly grin as he backed Mickey into one of the stalls, “Of course we could always test out your little theory at the same time.”

“Fuck no,” Mickey protested as he slipped his arms around Ian’s waist as if to pull him closer but he just snatched the redhead’s phone from his back pocket. “You know your Fiona will kill us if we’re late to a fan sign, which we already are.”

“When were you such a sucker for time?” Ian purred as he bent to nuzzle against the crook of Mickey’s neck as the raven took his phone to call for their bodyguards.

“H-Hello?” Mickey breathed as Ian’s lips pressed against his neck his teeth gently sinking into his flesh, biting him, “Security, Ian and I are stuck in th-ahhmmm,” he moaned quickly pulling the phone away from his ear, “Fucking Gallagher…can’t you hold up until tonight firecrotch?” he hissed when the redhead looked up and fixed him with a dark gaze.

“Fine,” Ian said with an exaggerated pout as he grabbed his phone back from Mickey, “You better make that a promise,” he whispered as he dropped a kiss to Mickey’s cheek before he spoke to the guards, “We’re in the toilets we got chased in here by some fans. Could you get us out?” he finished for the raven.

They turned up later at the fan sign with the help of the guards and took their seats next to each other as usual. They smiled and chatted with their adoring fans. Ian’s goal…and possibly the only thing on his mind as he signed their albums, posters and other memorabilia, really was that night when he and Mickey got back to the hotel.

It really was becoming a problem to have to deny everything and keep it all under wraps especially when they could barely keep their hands off each other he thought his eyes glancing to their hands, fingers intertwined and resting on Mickey’s lap. Thank god for the raven being left-handed! Oh if only the fans looked just a little more over the table, they would have seen, a little confirmation for their eager fangirl hearts.

* * *

After a late night snack thanks to room service, Ian and him had each taken turns to have a bath. In Ian’s room of course. Ian being the nice one to him as usual and all had offered to bathe second and he was currently in the shower. Mickey sat down on the corner of the huge bed. His room was just a few steps away through the connecting door. Of course no one needed to know that Ian had asked for the key to that door, no one would ever know anyway since the hotel’s policy was not to reveal anything about the guests at all.

Mickey contemplated lying down but he figured he shouldn’t since this was after all where Ian was going to sleep at night. He pursed his lips all of a sudden feeling nervous. The day’s events had turned out to be…very hectic and…revealing.

Seeing as Ian wouldn’t be out of the shower for a while he turned down the lights so that it was all but a dim glow. This time he settled for crossing his legs, leaning back against the pillows on the right side as he sat back and watched the city. It seemed like time stood still up here in the suite.

Mickey’s ears pick up the absence of the sound of the water from the shower as it suddenly stops. Ian was done with his bath. As if on instinct he turned and found the redhead entering the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet, was slicked neatly back away from his face.

Mickey gulps, his heart skipping a beat and increasing in speed now as he averts his eyes. Two people, one bloody hotel room, Ian dressed in a goddamn towel…him sitting on the bed…he shook the rest of the thoughts out of his head he was already nervous as it was.

Yes, he’d promised Ian tonight they’d get together again, not like it was anything special…they had after all been doing this for a while now. Yet it seemed that Ian wasn’t bent on getting down to things just yet as he opens the fridge, “You want anything to drink?” he asks looking at the selection of drinks.

“Um…water’s fine…” Mickey answered as he turned to see Ian returning to his side with a bottle of water from the fridge. He opened it and drank from it before he handed it to him as he sat down on the bed in front of him. Mickey took the bottle from Ian aware of how the redhead’s fingers brushed against his own, whether it was accidental or not he felt a spark of electricity run up his arm.

Cautiously Mickey tips his head back as he drank from the bottle, the cool water running down his throat. He sat the bottle back down on the bedside table and then they just sat there in silence. Mickey realised that Ian was staring intently at him and he just swallowed and looked at his hands.

Next thing Mickey knew Ian had tackled him and roughly pushed him down in bed, hands on his shoulders. The breath knocked from him Mickey can only stare up at Ian as the redhead hovers over him, his gaze hard to read. “What the fuck’s your problem?” Mickey asks, not really accusatory…just…surprised.

He shuddered as Ian’s hand shifted to rest against the column of his neck, warm and heavy against his skin. It was hard for him to breathe now, just feeling Ian’s hand on him, the way his thumb just languidly stroked circles against his racing pulse. Mickey nervously licked his lips, “Get off me Gallagher,” he muttered.

“Miss me?” Ian asked.

“What the fuck sort of question is that?” he murmured, “I’ve been with you the whole day you dumb shit…”

“I know,” Ian answered, “but still, did you?”

Mickey just wordlessly nodded at that and Ian’s face lit up with a grin.

“Well you…got me now…” Mickey muttered his hands shifting to rest against the planes of Ian’s back. “Better make good use of it before tomorrow’s concert.”

Ian chuckles, lightly propping himself up on an elbow as he brings his face closer to Mickey’s, the raven reflexively closes his eyes and Ian just can’t help himself as he leans in and presses his lips softly against Mickey’s before pulling away, “Been dying to do that,” he whispers.

Mickey felt like his breath had been stolen with that kiss as he pursed his lips, “Do it again…” he asks, “kiss me again,” he whispers and Ian smiles, pressing his lips to Mickey’s once more.

It starts as just pressure this time and then Ian’s tongue slips past into Mickey’s mouth as the raven moaned beneath him when Ian let his hand run up Mickey’s side. There’s something different to their kisses this time he realises. They’re tender, actually taking their time.

Ian feels Mickey’s body tremble under his touch as his hands thoroughly stroke down Mickey’s body now, familiarizing himself with the contours of the raven’s body once again. His fingers tease against warm skin as he pushes up Mickey’s shirt a bit, his palm flattening against Mickey’s bare skin and making the raven-haired boy draw a sharp breath as he pulled away from the kiss. Ian settles his lips against Mickey’s neck, sucking and kissing his sensitive spots as his hands ghost up Mickey’s body, pushing his shirt up with both hands.

The redhead’s movements are tantalizing as fuck, one moment he’s giving Mickey whatever he wants the next he’s just pausing there, hovering, waiting. Mickey can feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as Ian licks and nibbles his way along his collarbone, his shirt chucked up against his neck now. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, Ian’s long fingers gently brush over his nipples flicking back and forth against them and making him arch of the bed as he lets out a stuttery moan, “What the fuck Ian…” he breathes as the redhead teasingly pinches his hardening nipples, slowly rolling them between thumb and forefinger now, “Ahhhmmnn…hhaahh…”

The attention on his nipples makes him squirm beneath Ian’s body. This is fucking sweet torture he thinks as he closes his eyes surrendering himself to Ian’s caress and the growing yearning in his loins. It’s definitely not one of their normal dos, not this time. This time was special somehow.

Ian loves how Mickey’s responding to him, the way he moans unabashedly at his touch, arching up into him. He grinds his hips to Mickey’s now, showing him how he’s enjoying it, he can feel Mickey’s growing erection rubbing against his own through what little clothes they have. He presses a kiss to Mickey’s lips, “Take off your top,” he mutters after that. Mickey follows his order, lifting his arms and Ian helps him to pull his top off, over his head.

“Pants too,” Ian mutters as he shifts, getting off Mickey.

Mickey eagerly strips himself, his eyes darting to Ian who had just stripped the towel around his waist off with a goddamn  _flourish_  – like fucking ‘wow look at this, this is what you want’ kind of a flourish. And goddamn did Mickey want it, he whines, just a little as his eyes meet Ian’s once again, the redhead kneels on the bed, backing him into the middle of it now.

Ian sits down and then motions for Mickey, “I want you to sit in my lap,” he says and dark eyes stare back at him, wide and confused.

“Hell no, that’s fucking embarrassing…” Mickey answers him back. He could get the gentleness and all that but…sitting  _naked_ in Ian’s lap? “I’m not quite sure I’m ready for that…”

“Can we for once just do this lovingly and shit?” Ian asked, “Please?” he’d been meaning to ask that for a while.

Mickey swallowed and glares at the redhead. He’s good at this, getting what he wants, pushing all the right buttons to make him give in. “You’re such an idiot,” he muttered as he reluctantly moves to sit in Ian’s lap, straddling him as he sits face to face.

Ian gins, his hands resting against Mickey’s bare hips, “I like having you close to me,” he admits with a sly grin as he reaches to grab both Mickey’s and his own erections, squeezing them together as he starts jerking them off.

“H-holy f-fuck,” Mickey gasps as his hands instinctively gripping Ian’s shoulders, shuddering at the feel of Ian’s thick cock, pressed up to his own. The friction of their semi hard dicks rubbing together and Ian’s hand making him feel like he was being burnt alive in an inferno.

It feels way too good, Ian thinks to himself as he speeds up his strokes. He feels Mickey’s head resting against his shoulder now, his moans easily reaching his ears.

“Does it…f-feel good?” he asks, out of breath.

Mickey just can’t bring himself to respond past a little needy whine and the eager nodding of his head against Ian’s shoulder. He can hear Ian chuckle, a sound that just adds to the pool of desire in his loins.

* * *

“I-Ian,” he breathes his hand reaching to grab the redhead’s wrist now when Ian stops and pulls back, not understanding why he had stopped, “w-where…” he begins and Ian presses a reassuring kiss to his lips as he gets off the bed, disappearing for a while into the walk in closet.

Mickey’s mind is still hazy, watching as Ian rummages around, not knowing what he should do with his half-awakened passion. Why the fuck did Ian have to go away all of a sudden? And at the good part too? Ian comes out hands behind his back and Mickey just watches him trying to guess at what he’s doing.

“C’mere,” he says as he kneels at the edge of the bed now.

“What’s all this about,” Mickey asks, scooting just a little closer.

“You’ll like it,” Ian said with a smirk as he grabbed Mickey’s leg and pulls him down, closer, settling between them.

“The fuck? Ian!” Mickey yelps as he was dragged down towards the redhead. “H-hold i-” he doesn’t even get to finish as Ian’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. Mickey whines at the heated moistness that envelopes him. Fuck! Ian’s never done this to him before. Never. His mouth moves along his length licking and sucking his shaft to attention. It’s…rather enchanting to watch Ian suck him off, his lips stroking his cock as it moves in and out of Ian’s mouth. It’s fucking erotic is what it is and Mickey gasps, his fingers digging into the sheets as Ian takes him in deeper.

Ian grins around Mickey’s girth his lips wrapped tight about it as he hollows his cheeks. He feels the raven’s fingers gripping tightly in his hair now, not pulling away or anything, he’s holding him there, in fact and he’s urging him on.

“Ian…please…please stop,” Mickey pleads.

The redhead purrs around his cock and Mickey shudders at the moist sound the redhead’s mouth makes. As he pulls back there is a resounding ‘pop’ and Mickey scowls at him, embarrassed. He watches as Ian picks up a tube of lube.

“Where’d you- oh…” Mickey knows the answer to that, the fucking closet. “Wait did you plan this?”

“I might’ve,” Ian answered with a smirk, flipping the cap open as he squeezes some out on to his fingers rubbing them together.

The slick sensation that touches his entrance makes Mickey gasp, that and the still slightly cool gel as Ian’s fingers rub against his hole.

* * *

Easily enough Ian’s fingers slip inside Mickey who sighs at the feeling of being stretched open. Ian moves his fingers around slowly inside Mickey’s tight heat. Thrusting them in and out, one hand supporting Mickey’s thigh as he watches the raven drowning in pleasure. His cock was oozing precum and Ian leant in to kiss and suck it off, his tongue moving to tease Mickey’s opening, outlining where his fingers disappeared into Mickey.

_Shit. Fuck. Jesus Fucking Christ. Holy motherfucking angels._

Mickey can’t think at all he’s just this mess of fucking need and want and lust currently being finger fucked by the redhead and wanting to just have his dick already.

“You want me?” Ian asks as he pulls his fingers out from Mickey’s slick hole.

Mickey nods, “Yeah, been waiting for that since the beginning firecrotch,” he answered trying to regain his breath now.

“Good,” that’s all Ian says.

Next thing he knew Ian was carrying him up and taking him over to the window. When he set him down, Mickey’s heart thumped in his chest as he was grabbed by his shoulders and flipped around to face the glass. Okay first things first, they’re up really, really, really fucking high in this hotel and the glass windows are like…from the floor to the ceiling and Mickey doesn’t really trust it.

The fear of heights and probably death should the glass break mixed in with his currently aroused state made him weak in the knees as he put his hands to the glass to support himself. His breath was hot on the cool glass causing it to fog up as Ian pressed up against his back now, forcing him up against the glass. It makes his skin prickle with goosebumps at the feel of it and Mickey pushes back against Ian.

“This is dangerous and also embarrassing as fuck,” he mutters,  “what if someone sees us?”

Ian just chuckles, snaking his arms around Mickey, putting a little distance between him and the window as he rubbed the expanse of his bare chest, “I guess we’d have to put on a good show for them even if it is a free show.”

Mickey tsked. His eyes taking in the view outside. He was definitely not one for exhibitionism but…just the thought that someone might be watching them out there in the night, watching him get fucked up against the window…it made him horny and wet as he ground back against Ian.

“Mmm so you like that idea…” Ian purrs as he licks at Mickey’s ear, gently moving his fingers to toy with Mickey’s sensitive nipples. The raven’s breathing is ragged and hard as his hips grind back against him eagerly, begging, pleading him silently to take him. Ian pushes his co-star against the window drawing his hips back, hearing him moan as his upper body comes into contact with the cool glass.

“Look at how hard you are for me,” he whispers against Mickey’s shoulder his lips kissing a trail up to his neck, “I probably should have just had my way with you back in the toilets,” he muttered with a little laugh as his hand circles around Mickey’s engorged cock, slick with his precum. His hand easily slides along the length of Mickey’s shaft rubbing him up and down.

The soft squelchy noises and both of their ragged breathing fill the room now and as Ian’s fingers press teasingly against the head, Mickey trembles, loosing his footing, clawing at the glass. A deep, intense pleasure flooding in his hips. Mickey mewls softly as Ian pushes against him from behind to support him, his hand shifting and linking their fingers together now as his hips begin to rut into him, Ian’s cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass, his own dick rubbing up against the cool glass of the window.

“Fuuuck,” he hisses as he’s repeatedly humping into the window now thanks to Ian who was humping him from behind. The sensation of his dick on the glass is something he’s never felt before, cool and slick – all mixed up with his juices. Mickey shifts his weight to his hands looking down to see the window covered in little dripping rivulets of his precum that have dribbled down his weeping cock to stain the window with his lust.

He moans, the sight too much for his horny mind, he can’t believe how fucking wet he’s gotten for Ian fucking Gallagher. Just then a hot throbbing mass presses into him, spreading him open as it penetrates him. His breath hitches as he paws feebly at the window, pressing close to it to support himself as Ian’s fingers dug into his hips, pulling him back onto his cock.

* * *

Very soon Ian’s established a slow steady rhythm of pounding into Mickey and all Mickey can do is to hold onto his sanity, lewd noises leaving his lips with each thrust. He can feel Ian’s cock dragging along his inner walls, as he pulls out almost all of the way again only to slam back into him and repeat that process. He  _hates_ how slow Ian is taking this. Mickey swears he feels like he’s starving for something, gritting his teeth as he body silently screams for more pleasure. He wants to be fucked roughly goddamnit.

“M-more…” Ian hears Mickey say all of a sudden, just a little raspy worded plea.

“More?” Ian teases, “What do you mean?”

“Fucking Gallagher…” Mickey growls, “Do I have to say it out loud?”

Ian purred his teeth scraping along Mickey’s neck up to his ear, “Yesss,” he hissed.

“Fuck me harder Ian…” it’s all Mickey manages.

This time Ian isn’t gentle with him at all, he gives the raven what he wants, pounding into him hard and fast and Mickey, oh his sweet little drummer boy is a drooling, wanton mess pressed to the window, “Is this how you like it Mick?” he asks in the raven’s ear.

There’s a small nod and a whimper, “N-not always but yeah…”

“You’re. Fucking. Enjoying. This,” Ian rasped punctuating each word with a meaningful hard thrust against Mickey’s sweet spot now.

Mickey stiffens he’s going to fucking cum!

But he doesn’t because Ian’s now gone and gripped the base of his erection tightly, he looks over his shoulder, pleadingly. And goddamn Ian is a hot mess as well, his skin flushed from their exertion. The redhead licking his lips hungrily, “Wait for me,” he snarls.

Mickey just swallows and nods, he’s going to burst at this rate. Ian’s thrusts are erratic, almost loosing their rhythm now and he knows the redhead is close. Mickey speeds it up a little letting his inner walls tighten and clamp down on the redhead’s cock.

“Sly…fucker…” Ian whispers against his shoulder as his body stiffens and he lets go of Mickey now both shuddering and panting up against the glass window as they come undone together.

* * *

They’re resting in bed, the lights still dimly lighting the hotel room. Mickey lying up against Ian’s side is half asleep, his eyes closed as he listens to Ian’s breathing and his heartbeat. It soothes him, he likes being close to Ian. He likes how he smells, he likes how their naked bodies feel pressed close together. He loves it all. He  _loves_ Ian.

“Y’know I think we should tell them tomorrow, at the end of the concert,” Ian said his hand stroking up and down Mickey’s back lovingly.

“Tell who what?” he asks.

“The fans. That you’re my bottom,” Ian chuckled earning a lazy tsk and a dark stare from Mickey.

“No way,” Mickey answered, scowling a little.

“Okay, then at least tell them that we’re together, that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Why’d you want to do that?” Mickey asked.

“Don’t you want to?” Ian asked him back, a flutter of fear in his chest.

“Yeah I do, you know I love you but they don’t need to know that you’re my boyfriend. No one needs to know as long as I know it myself.”

Ian smiled, “But I want them to know, and I want the rest of the other bands out there to know about us as well. Just in case they want to steal my little drummer boy from me. And also just so that I don’t have to keep coming up with excuses every time some show host pulls up a suggestive photo of us. I’m running out of excuses for them here okay!”

Mickey laughed, propping himself up on an elbow as he looked at Ian, “Fine,” he said kissing the redhead’s jaw, “If you put it that way. It looks like we’ll have a big announcement before the finale at the concert tomorrow!”


End file.
